


Obsession

by Kuroujii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Wonhyuk - Freeform, artistsxstaff, minho - Freeform, monbebe - Freeform, nasty minhyuk, poor wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroujii/pseuds/Kuroujii
Summary: Lee Minhyuk is a popular artist who doesn't care about men all that much even though he is gay af. And Wonho who is a member of Minhyuk's staff and he is obsessed with Minhyuk that he doesn't care when Minhyuk insults or ignore him. Wonho has a secret which is he loves to wear and sniff Minhyuk's clothes and jerk off doing it. So what is going to happen when this secret is revealed to the one person he does NOT want him to know?





	Obsession

5:30 pm, the crowed was gathering waiting impatiently for their beloved artist. 

At the same time in the artists’s room, he was on his phone while the hairdresser is doing his hair as usual. The door was opened and he got in panting and feeling like he’s going to faint. “Here’s your iced americano” Wonho said almost out of breath. 

Minhyuk looked at him with half eye, but didn’t respond.

“I’m all finished” the hairdresser said.

Minhyuk looked in the mirror and smiled “Ah, what would my perfect hair do without your magical hands?”

She smiled, he got up from the chair and gave her a hug. Wonho was frustrated, he ran 5 blocks to get his coffee and now he won’t even look at it. 

“Minhyuk stand by in 5” one of the stage staff announced.

“Alright” Minhyuk answered.

He took the coffee from Wonho took a sip and threw it in the garbage. “It tastes like shit”

He said and then left the room with the staff except Wonho, he sighed and sat on the sofa. He took the coffee from the garbage and drank it. He’s happy he got Minhyuk to drink from it at least. The fact that Wonho works for Minhyuk is a long waited dream, he has been in the industry for so long, but when he saw Minhyuk in a trainees gathering a couple of years ago he fell in love and that love turned to obsession. He managed to get a job with him and he has never been happier. A few years after the debut the sweet Minhyuk that Wonho fell in love with has turned to a shitty cruel and cold person, or maybe this is his true self, however, Wonho didn’t mind, because he is truly in love.

The TV in the room was on and the host announced that Minhyuk’s performance is next. “This is my chance”

He went to the hanger that the stylist had hanged Minhyuk’s clothes on and he started to sniff, he was looking for the close that had Minhyuk’s sent the most. He went to the small changing room and saw his clothes that he work coming here on the ground, he took it and started to sniff it. Minhyuk’s sent was all over the shirt and pants. Wonho couldn’t tolerate it. He started to touch his cock, but that wasn’t enough. He went and grabbed a see through shirt that Minhyuk loved to wear and put it on, he took off his jeans and wore Minhyuk’s leather pants with the zipper down since the pants were small and his hard cock isn’t fitting. He got one hand grabbing Minhyuk’s shirt up to his nose sniffing and the other on his cock jerking off while moaning Minhyuk’s name. He went on forgetting the time and place, and most importantly locking the door which was opened and he didn’t realize it. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” 

Wonho froze, he knows that sound so very well. He’s suppose to be on stage!! Why is he here?

He looked at his face and saw a smirk filling up that beautiful handsome face of his. Wonho forgot how to speak, as well as how to breath. He’s not just in trouble, he’s in a huge unsolvable trouble. Minhyuk was still smirking “and I thought this day would be as boring as any other day. Guess I thought wrong”

Wonho lost the ability to speak.

“Get changed, we’re leaving.”

He took his clothes from Wonho’s hand and left. Wonho’s shock was still on. He got up and changed and left, the rest of the staff came later gathered their things and left as well. Before they left the building Minhyuk told the manager that Wonho has got to be in the same car as him and he did. Wonho didn’t want to, he’d be happy if what happened in their didn’t happen at all. But if he didn’t listen he’d be fired and he loves this jab and he loves Minhyuk more. He would never risk it, even though he might get fired later for moaning his name while jerking off and sniffing his clothes. 

He got in the car with Minhyuk and his manager as well as his stylists. He was talking with everyone laughing and joking except Wonho, its as if he wasn’t there. When they reached Minhyuk’s house he told Wonho to come with him. He got out of the car carrying Minhyuk’s stuff and followed him inside. “I’m gonna take a shower” Minhyuk said and left. Wonho was awkward. Its his first time in here and his heart is about to break free from his chest. He looked around. Every inch of the house had Minhyuk on it, weather pics or writings. He was still hard, he was about to lose it. “Admiring?” Minhyuk said from behind 

Wonho turned wanting to answer but he was speechless, Minhyuk had on a shower robe and a glass of wine. His wet hair was enough to murder the hell out of Wonho. 

“Ahm, y-yes”

Minhyuk sat on the sofa which made the robe shorter and his thighs shown. Wonho swallowed his saliva. “Want?”

“S-sorry?”

“Do you want ?”

“Ahm, w-want what?”

Minhyuk looked right into his eyes “Me”

Wonho’s face turned red. He can’t hide it anymore but hes still embarrassed to admit it so he became quite.

Minhyuk sighed “thought this would be more fun”

He sipped the last drop of his wine and put the glass on the table. He got up and went to the stares, he turned and told Wonho to follow him which he did happily. The went in Minhyuk’s room. Minhyuk was first to go in and he took off his robe and put in in the laundry basket. Wonho got in after a while and stood there, bu the door. “What are you doing ? Come in!” Minhyuk said

“But. Um.. aren’t you changing?”

“No. I only wear my underwear when I’m home. I usually wear a thong but wanted to be merciful on you” he smirked which made Wonho die even more. Minhyuk turned to his closet and got somethings out and threw them on Wonho, then he went to the sofa to sit with his legs crossed. “Wear them”

Wonho took the so called clothes from the floor and saw a black leather shorts and a black see through shit with a long V neck in front. And there was a leather black dog collar with them. “What?” 

“Oh God. Do you have a hearing problem ? I SAID WEAR THEM YOU PATHETIC HOMO”

“B-but”

“No buts! I’m not asking!”

Wonho hesitated but decided he’d do it. He might be able to make Minhyuk fall for him “ok, where can I change? Is there a room I-“

Minhyuk cut him off with a laugh “here”

“What?”

“DO I HAVE TO REPEAT EVERY FUCKING WORD I SAID? I TOLD YOU HERE CHANGE IN FRONT OF ME”

His ears got red just the thought of his beloved one watching him change. He gave up and started with taking of hiss shoes. He took off his pants and wore the shorts, Minhyuk enjoyed the view of his cock twitching because the shorts are too tight. He couldn’t close it so he left it open and went on to the shirt. He didn’t want to wear the dog collar so he pretended to forgetting it “happy?” Wonho asked

“No. You forgot something”

Wonho sighed and wore the collar.

Minhyuk smiled from ear to ear “oh my god. This is better the I imagined it would be. Now kneel down”

Wonho did. 

“Come to me”

Wonho walked on his knees and hands to where Minhyuk was in. Minhyuk touched Wonho’s face and he removed the bangs from his face “you’re one fucking handsome homo”

“Thank you”

“How long have you been doing what osaw you doing?”

“Um, pretty much since I started working for you”

“Two years then?”

“You know!”

“Of course I know. Now shut the fuck up and suck me off”

Wonho couldn’t believe what he just heard so he froze instead which made Minhyuk go crazy cause he thought he ignored him so he yelked “SUCK ME OFF YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKER SHIT”

Wonho got his mind back and took his undies off. He saw his cock and got harder. He licked his lips as he took Minhyuk’s cock in his hand. He kissed the tip which made Minhyuk go nuts. He kissed it again and again, licked the whole thing and then he put it inside his mouth. He sucked and Minhyuk lost it, he started to moan as if this was his first time. He grabbed Wonho’s hair and made him go all the way down shoving his cock down his throat and then he screamed loudly. Wonho got the cock out and started to cough. Minhyuk took a deep breath and the grabbed his hair again ordering him to suck it more and Wonho was happy to do so. “Fuck, you look so delicious in this outfit. I knew you would” Minhyuk mumbled. He took his cock out of Wonho’s throat and started to kiss him. He kissed him passionately. Then he looked down there. His pink nipples were showing through the see through shirt. Minhyuk couldn’t resist them. He started to suck one and play with the other. Wonho moaned and moaned. He couldn’t believe this was happening yet he was enjoying every bit of it. Naked Minhyuk sucking on his nipple.

Minhyuk got weaker by the minute. He looked at Wonho with the most seductive face ever existed “Wonho, your cock is so big. So bi-ah. Fuck me. Put it inside me. Put it inside my ass I WANT YOU INSIDE ME LEE WONHO”

Wonho carried Minhyuk to the bed and spread his legs, he leaned down and kissed him. “Lube?” 

“Nightstand” 

He opened the first drawer of the nightstand and found it. He poured some on his fingers and hand and then he started to rub on his cock and moved down to his ass and hole. He started to prepare him as he kissed his lips with Minhyuk moaning nonstop.

Wonho took his cock and put it inside Minhyuk’s hole gently with a twitch every time Minhyuk moans. Then it was inside. Minhyuk moaned even more, he couldn’t stop screaming. Wonho started t move slowly in and out and side to side trying to get his hole used to how big his cock is. And then he started to go faster but not too much

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Wonho was confused

“HO FASTER YOU FUCKING HOMO FUCK ME HARDER I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME HARDER”

Wonho smiled and did as told he started to go faster and faster harder and harder as odered and Minhyuk was enjoying it as much as Wonho did.

“Ahh aaaahhh, I’m!! Im coming”

“Not yet”

“Fuck you I’m your master you don’t get to tell— aaaahhhhhh. I came any way”

“Aaahhhh I want to come too”

“Come inside me”

“But”

“Shut the fuck up why do you think I let you raw fucking me?”

Wonho smiled “aah, I’m coming”

“Aaaaahhhh, god the felt good”

Wonho took his cock out and lied on the bed next to Minhyuk 

“I love you Minhyuk”

“Fuck off, of course you love me.”

“Hahaha.”

“If you tell anyone about this I’m gonna beat the shit out of you. Not minding your beautiful muscley body”

Wonho couldn’t stop smiling “so next time is gonna be an SM thing?”

“You’re weird! Why the fuck did I let you fuck me?”

“Hahahaha because of my beautiful muscley body?”

“Yeah pretty much. And your huge cock”

“Yeah. That was an embarrassing moment”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to tell everyone about it”

“MINHYUK!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please be kind this is the first time I published any of my work and English is not my first language. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
